narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Boruto: Eyron. - "Początek..."
Północno-zachodnia część starego królestwa Bunshuu: Stare królestwo Bunshuu. Niegdyś wielka potęga państwowa przed narodzeniem się ukrytych wiosek, która miała w swojej kontroli cały kraj ziemi oraz połowę terytoriów dzisiejszego kraju wiatru... Teraz królestwo to składa się z samych ruin dawnej potęgi świata. Ocalała jedynie świątyni "Imiq", która stała się idealną kryjówką dla grupy przestępczej z Konohy, która zbiegła ponad 4 lata temu... - Haha! Zadowolony stanął przy ołtarzu, na które padało światło słoneczne z ogromnego witrażu. - To już 4 lata odkąd zbiegliśmy z więzienia Konohy! Do dzisiaj nie mogą nas znaleźć! Rządzimy! - Uspokój się Mizuki... twoje zachowanie jest kary godne. - I dostałem tą karę. Wskoczył na ołtarz. - Po co on cię uwalniał też? Powiedział cicho pod nosem. - Coś mówiłaś? Akemi-san? - Tak... jesteś żałosny. Nie powinien cię ten dzieciak uwalniać! - Ale widocznie coś we mnie widział, że mnie uwolnił. A właściwie co z tym dzieciakiem? - Nie wiadomo. W rogu oparty o kolumnę stał mężczyzna o dość tęgiej posturze. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać w nim żadnego przestępcy, ani groźnego rywala, ale tak wcale nie było. Wydawał się być on tymczasowym "przywódcą" grupki. - Ale pewnie nie długo się dowiemy. - Właściwie to już się teraz dowiecie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na wejście, w którym stał Tamashi Ōtsutsuki. - No proszę, ależ wyrosłeś. Ile to miałeś lat odkąd nas wszystkich uwolniłeś? 13? - 15 lat, ale to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Wasza trójka teraz mi się bardzo przyda. - Dopiero teraz? - Tak. Już nie długo odbudujemy dawną potęgę jaką było same królestwo Bunshuu. Jednak będziemy musieli przywołać Kaguyę. Znowu. - Pewnie Naruto i Sasuke znowu ją zapieczętują i ponownie polegnie. - Na pewno Naruto już nie sprawi nam takiego samego problemu jak naszej "Króliczej Bogini" i Akatsuki. Podszedł do nich powoli. - Wybrałem was, ponieważ każdy ma w sobie swoje unikalne zdolności, ale by ich użyć musicie się strasznie wysilić. - Mamy? Zeskoczył z ołtarza i podsunął się do niego. - A jakie? ;] - Wszystkiego dowiecie się w swoim czasie, a teraz chodźcie. Mam coś ważnego wam do pokazania co was nie powinno lub powinno zaskoczyć. Sunął ręką, a pod nimi otworzyło się przejście na sam dół świątyni, do którego prowadziły kręte ceglane schody, po których zaczęli schodzić. --- W końcu zeszli do podziemi świątyni, gdzie całe były oświetlane przez zielone i fioletowe światła wydobywane przez diamenty na skałach. Kilka metrów od nich znajdowało się krystalicznie czyste jezioro, a przy nim ustawione były kolumny z dziwnymi wzorami... Cała grupa (prócz Tamashi'ego) nie mogła nacieszyć się tym pięknym widokiem. - Od kiedy to tu jest? - To miejsce zostało stworzone przez Kaguyę, która tutaj poczęła swoich dwóch synów. Tutaj także mędrzec zmarł, a bestie wyruszyły w świat. - Naprawdę tutaj pięknie. A ten staw? Podeszła do niego i spojrzała. Widziała w nim swoje odbicie, a za nią na odbiciu pokazali się jej zmarli rodzice przytulający się do niej. Kobiecie spłynęła łza. - Jezioro Lo-Gan. Gdy się w niego spojrzy w odbiciu pokazują się marzenia danej osoby lub też wspomnienia z dawnych lat. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Jednak... to tylko iluzja. Odbicie rodziców Akemi rozpłynęło się. - Po co nas tutaj zabrałeś? - Ponieważ... Skały na drugiej stronie się odsunęły i oczom grupy ninja pokazały się kamienne posągi 9 demonów. - Polowanie pora rozpocząć! Konohagakure: Drużyna Konohamaru weszła do gabinetu Hokage, gdzie czekał na nich już Naruto. - Wreszcie jesteście. Mam dla was nową misję. - Nowa misja? - Mhm. Wreszcie udało nam się zlokalizować kryjówkę Akemi, Mizuki'ego oraz Hirokichi'ego dzięki agentom z Iwagakure. - Czyli zapowiada się lepsza zabawa. - Boruto. To nie będzie żadna zabawa. Ta grupa była jedną z trudnych grup do złapania. Konohamaru. Masz dopilnować, aby Boruto nie zrobił żadnego głupstwa podczas misji. - Tato! - Boruto! Chociaż raz cię proszę. Nie zrób znowu podobnie głupiej akcji jak ostatnio. Przez ciebie prawie doszło do katastrofy w Otogakure. - Heh. - Do waszej grupy przedzielę jeszcze Inojin'a, Shikadai'a i Chōchō. - Mhm. Do gabinetu weszła wymieniona wcześniej trójka. - Wzywał nas, pan siódmy? -Tak. Razem z drużyną Konohamaru udacie się do ruin dawnej potęgi kraju ziemi, Królestwa Bunshuu. Wyruszacie jutro o świcie. - Tak wcześnie? Dlaczego nie możemy po południu? - Im wcześniej tym lepiej. - Ech... Zauważył na twarzy chłopaka niezadowolenie. - Możecie już iść, a ty Boruto zostań. - Po co? - Powiedziałem zostań. - Okej. Reszta opuściła gabinet. Boruto został i usiadł na fotelu przed Naruto. - Synu...naprawdę nie chcę, abyś coś sobie zrobili podczas misji. - Martwisz się jak zwykle o mnie, a ja nie jestem już dzieckiem! Martw się o Himawari! Ona niebawem zdaje egzamin an Chunina... - Także się o nią martwię. Ty i Himawari jesteście dla mnie wszystkim i nie pozwolę, by wam obu stała się jakaś krzywda. Masz 16 lat, a ja nie mogę cię wiecznie kontrolować Co byłoby nie fair w stosunku do twojej siostry. xD - Heh. Teraz jej kolej, aby była nękana przez ciebie jak ja? - Powiedzmy. xD Obaj zaczęli się głośno śmiać. - Możesz już iść. Pamiętaj, że teraz jest twój czas i to ty właśnie możesz zostać nowym bohaterem dla wioski jak ja? :D - Spróbuję. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Boruto szybko opuścił gabinet Hokage. --- - I co ci powiedział twój ojciec? Próbował się od niego dowiedzieć czekając na holu za nim. - Mitsuki? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Czekałem na ciebie, a co mogłem robić innego? - Tia... Przewrócił oczyma. - Może wyskoczymy na ramen? - Sorki, ale ja nie mam ochoty na ramen. - W ogóle na coś masz ochotę? - Na to, by wreszcie wyruszyć na misję i skopać tyłki tej bandzie! - Hahah! Dobre, ale musimy poczekać. Cierpliwi zawsze będą wynagrodzeni. Tak jak mój ojciec. Doczekał się godnego następcy. - Kabuto? - Nie... >.< Powiedział z lekka załammy. - Mnie. >,< - Ahaaa. xD Holem do Hokage szedł Sasuke jak zwykle powoli. - Co wy tu obaj robicie? Nie powinniście się przygotowywać na misję? - Już idziemy, mistrzu. ;) Puścił oczko i wystawił kciuka. - Jak twój ojciec. Westchnął. Obaj poszli dalej przed siebie, a Sasuke wszedł do gabinetu. --- Wchodząc zauważył Naruto stojącego przy oknie i trzymający zwój z Iwy. - Na pewno jesteś pewny, że chcesz go puścić na tą misję? - Tak. - Oni są naprawdę niebezpieczni. Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałeś im, że najłatwiej jak będą oni oddzieleni od siebie? - Nie, ale zrozumieją to. Odwrócił się do niego i położył zwój. - Kurotsuchi ich przypilnuje. - A co z egzaminem? Gdzie się odbędzie? - Tym razem w Kumo. Darui się zgodził. - Himawari będzie musiała sobie dać jakoś radę bez ciebie. Nauczyłeś ją z Hinatą bardzo dużo. Po egzaminach będzie trzeba to zrobić. - Wiem. - Ale jeszcze trochę czasu do egzaminów. - Nie jestem przekonany czy to dobry pomysł zrobienia z mojej córki kolejnego Jinchuurikiego... - Nadaje się ona naprawdę świetnie do tej roli. W końcu w jej żyłach krąży twoja krew. - Heh. :) Co racja to racja! --- Mitsuki i Boruto wyruszyli na miasto. Było już ciemno, a drogi wioski oświetlane były przez latarnie. Natrafili oni po drodze na Saradę, która szła powoli do domu. - Sarda? Co ty o tak późnej porze tutaj robisz? Dziewczyna schowała pewną rzecz za plecy. - I co tam chowasz? - Nieważne! Przywaliła mu mocno z pięści w twarz i uciekła. - A jej co jest? Pomógł wstać Boruto. - Ach te kobiety... Zaczął się ocierać. - My mężczyźni nigdy ich nie zrozumiemy. Ich i tych ich humorów. Wzruszył ramionami beztrosko. - Święta prawda. Poklepał go po plecach. - Metal Lee na 2! - Gdzie? Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać, aż w końcu go zauważył. - Lee! Zaczął go wołać. Chłopak podszedł do nich. - Hej. Co wy tu robicie? - Poszliśmy się przejść. - Jesteście parą? Mitsuki i Boruto spojrzeli po sobie, a zaraz na Metal Lee, który po chwili wylądował na słupie z wyciągniętymi majtkami. - No przepraszam! - Haha! Przybili ze sobą piąteczkę. - Ja chyba będę się już zbierał. Trzymaj się. - Hej. Boruto zawrócił w stronę domu, a Mitsuki poszedł dalej przed siebie... --- - Wróciłam! Zamknęła drzwi i siadła sobie na fotelu. - Taty jeszcze nie ma? - Wróci później. Poszedł jeszcze do Hokage. - Mhm. - Coś nie tak? Zmartwiona usiadła koło córki. Widziała po jej minie, że jest w nie w sosie. - No bo... chłopacy są tacy tępi! Nic nie rozumieją! - Hehe. Pamiętam jak ja tak myślałam. Głównie myślałam tak o Naruto, że jest głupi itp. Ale w końcu zrozumiałam, że to dobry człowiek, który uratował świat kilka razy. Zakochałaś się w kimś? Czy to Mitsuki? A może Boruto? ;u; - Mamo! Wstała. - Żaden z nich! Co ty! Teraz przesadziłaś! - Wybacz, ale wiesz... nie musisz wstydzić się swoich uczuć. To zrozumiałe. Widać, że masz to po ojcu. - Huh? - No wiesz. Sasuke wiedział, że się w nim kochałam... chyba... ;S Powiedziała już zrezygnowana. - Ale wiesz co. Mam coś dla was. - Co? - No bo jak mnie nie będzie to... Wręczyła jej prezent. - Co to? To dla mnie? - I dla taty. Sakura otworzyła to z wielką radością, ale to co było w środku przerosło nawet ją... - Śpioszki dla dziecka? - Nie będzie mnie długo, a ja chę braciszka. Poprawiła okulary patrząc poważnie na matkę. - COOO?! :OOO W okolicy zaczęły palić się światła i słychać było jęki nie zadowolonych sąsiadów. Kobieta upadła na ziemię. - To jak? Zrobicie mi go/ją? Patrzyła poważnie dalej na nią. - Eeee. ;OOO Drzwi od mieszkania się otworzyły. Sasuke wrócił do domu. Sakura szybko schowała się za nim. - Co się stało? - Sarada, chce braciszka lub siostrę. - CO?!!! :OOOO Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:NatsK Kategoria:Opowiadanie